It is the goal of this proposal to further our understanding of the biochemical mechanism of hormone dependence in breast cancer. We will investigate the interrelationship of biochemical events following estrogen and prolactin binding to their respective receptors in experimntal breast cancer models. We will correlate the presence of biochemical lesions in the subcellular pathways of prolactin and estrogen action with hormone dependent growth and regression.